This invention relates to improvements relating to a beverage distributing unit, particularly but not exclusively for use in a multiple soft drink post mix dispenser.
One major type of multiple soft drink dispenser involves the supply of a number of individual drink concentrates, syrups, etc. (hereinafter collectively termed xe2x80x9cspyrupsxe2x80x9d) and a base liquid, usually still or carbonated water (hereinafter collectively termed xe2x80x9cwaterxe2x80x9d) through separate lines into and through a xe2x80x9ctowerxe2x80x9d distributing unit. The water generally feeds into a circulating manifold which has a number of branch lines. Each syrup line and an associated manifold branch line are connected through a mounting block to a dispensing head assembly in which the water and syrup are mixed immediately prior to dispensing. The dispensing head assembly can include a valve, used to prevent the flow of liquid therethrough upon disconnection of the dispensing head so as to allow the heads to be repaired or replaced individually without disconnection of the complete tower supply.
The manifold, its supply lines and its supply branches are generally made from metal, especially stainless steel. Stainless steel does not corrode, it is non-toxic, and the parts can be welded together. However, welding stainless steel is expensive, and the resulting structure is obviously rigid, such that all remaining parts of the apparatus must fit around it.
Whilst the syrup lines have generally been metallic as well, some lines are now made of plastic to increase flexibility of manufacture. However, the plastic lines must still have metallic connector pieces fitted at their xe2x80x98deliveryxe2x80x99 ends to mate with the entry ports of the dispensing head assemblies. Pipe clips, e.g., jubilee clips, are also required to secure the syrup lines and metallic connector pieces together. These parts increase the cost and labour of manufacture of a tower. The clips can also loosen and therefore leak, and the protuberance of the clips makes it difficult to achieve continuous insulation around the lines.
Furthermore, different dispensing head assemblies can have different shaped entry ports, thus requiring a range of different shaped connector pieces to be manufactured.
The same problems can occur similarly even in the connection of a single dedicated delivery line, such as for the supply of bear to a single dispensing head or tap.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simplified and improved manufacture of a beverage distributing unit as well as reduce the number of parts involved.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a unit for supplying one or more beverages or beverage components from one or more sources or source supplies to one or more dispensing heads, comprising one or more source receiving lines extending into one or more delivery lines for connection to the or each dispensing head, wherein at least one of the lines is plastic tubing, the delivery and or ends of which is or are shaped to fit directly into the or each associated dispensing head.
The delivery end(s) of a plastic line may be shaped to fit directly into a dispensing head either by reforming the end of the line of tubing, e.g. by machining or moulding, or by welding a specially formed plastic end piece onto the line; discussed in more detail hereinafter. Preferably the or each shaped end provides an immediate pressuretight fitting with its dispensing head.
Because the relevant line(s) of the present invention can fit directly into the dispensing head(s), metal connector pieces and clips can be dispensed with, saving costs and fitting time. The shaped end(s) of the plastic line(s) can have the same shape as any of the ends of known connector pieces.
The term xe2x80x9cdispensing headxe2x80x9d is used herein to include any unit, fitting or assembly into and/or through which a beverage or beverage component is supplied at its point of dispensement for drinking. The term includes taps or tap heads, into which e.g. beer lines are often fitted directly, or dispensing head assemblies involving one or more pre-dispensing or pre-tap fittings such as initial mounting blocks and/or mixing bodies, e.g. as used for soft drink post mix dispensers.
The unit of the present invention can be for the supply of one beverage or beverage component, e.g. beer, to a single dedicated dispensing head. Preferably, the unit is adapted for the supply and possible distribution of one or more beverages or beverage components to a plurality of dispensing heads.
There may be any number of source receiving lines and delivery lines, generally depending upon the type, number and/or mixture of beverages or beverage components to be delivered. One or more source receiving lines may extend directly into delivery lines, i.e., single dedicated lines from the source receiving end to the delivery end. One or more of the source receiving lines may alternatively divide into a plurality of delivery lines. One or more source receiving lines may further alternatively be divided through a manifold, which thus extends into a plurality of branch delivery lines. The unit of the present invention may involve any combination of the above.
In one embodiment, the unit is for supplying one beverage such as beer to a single dispensing head, or a number of similar beverages, e.g. a range of beers, to a number of possibly aligned dedicated dispensing heads, the or each bear going through its own dedicated receiving and delivery line.
In another embodiment, the unit is for supplying and distributing one or more beverages such as beer to multiple beer dispensing heads on a tower. Each beer is supplied by one source receiving line, which line is then divided either directly or through a manifold into the number of dispensing heads for that beer.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, the unit is for supplying and distributing one or more soft drinks to multiple dispensing heads. For this, the unit includes a water manifold for the supply of a plurality of branch delivery lines from one source receiving line, and a plurality of direct individual syrup lines. The manifold may have a return line to allow the circulation of water therethrough. The manifold receiving line and syrup lines may be designed to receive the water and syrup directly from sources of water and syrup. Alternatively, the lines are adapted to be connected to existing source supply lines.
The receiving end or ends of the or each source receiving line could also be shaped in a similar manner to that of the or each delivery end, so that each relevant receiving end can be directly connected to their source or source supply. The unit may also include a housing to support the or each source receiving line and delivery line.
Any manifold and its lines may be made of metal, e.g. stainless steel. Alternatively, any manifold and the lines and branches therefrom are also made of plastic, e.g. as described in our co-pending UK Patent application No. 9807189 incorporated herein by way of reference. Using plastic branch lines allows their delivery ends also to be shaped to fit directly into the dispensing heads.
Thus, according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a unit for supplying and distributing beverage components to a plurality of dispensing head assemblies for associated dispensing heads, the unit comprising a housing adapted to support a branched plastic beverage manifold having a water receiving line and a plurality of branch delivery lines for the supply of water, and a plurality of flexible plastic direct syrup lines, the branch water lines and syrup lines being connectable to the dispensing head assemblies, wherein the delivery ends of the branch water lines and syrup lines are shaped to fit directly into the dispensing head assemblies.
In a further preferred embodiment of the present invention, the unit is a lower unit for use in a multiple beverage dispenser.
The unit of the present invention can include any form of cooling and/or insulation around the or each line, preferably within an outer housing. Commonly in a soft drink dispenser, the water is chilled prior to reaching the manifold, and insulation around the manifold and lines is designed to retain the cooling effected. Additional direct cooling could be supplied in or around the manifold or a separate cooling manifold could be added. Where the unit is a tower unit, the manifold and lines are usually encased by insulation.
Preferably, the liquid is a beverage or beverage component, e.g. beer, cider, water, soda, syrup, etc. A number of such lines could be included in a beverage tower unit.
Where the delivery end of a line is shaped by reforming, any plastic materials may be used. Where the delivery end is shaped by the addition by welding of an end place, the line and end piece are usually thermoplastics, e.g. a nylon, a polyethylene or a polypropylene. Butt welding of relatively large bore plastic tubing is well known in the art. But welding of relatively small bore plastic tubing less so.
Thus, according to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a process for forming an integral line of plastic tubing from the two pieces of plastic tubing having an outer diameter of 30 mm or less wherein two ends of the two tubing pieces are simultaneously heated by one or more heading elements, the heating element(s) are disengaged and the heated ends moved together for a predetermined time and pressure to effect a weld between the heated surfaces. If necessary or desired, the interior and/or exterior weld beads could be removed to give a smooth interior and/or exterior surface by machining, boring, cutting, etc. The present invention also extends to a plastic tubing line whenever so formed.
The present invention also extends to apparatus to butt weld two pieces of plastic tubing of 30 mm or less outer diameter, the apparatus comprising a heating element having two outwardly opposing heating faces and a gripping means to hold each piece in an aligned relationship, at least one gripping means being reversibly moveable between engaged and disengaged positions, wherein the gripping means and/or the heating means moves to engage the opposing end surfaces of the pieces to be welded, and following disengagement of the heating means, the moveable gripping means moves to locate the heated surfaces together for a predetermined time and pressure to effect the weld between the surface.
Welding is a simple and easy method of adding any type or form of suitable plastic end piece onto free ends of plastic tubing. The end pieces can be straight, curved, bent, flanged, etc., indeed of any shape, size or design. Welding also creates an easy method of adding different sized end pieces to different or standard bore tubing, e.g., to accommodate the different shapes or entry ports of different dispensing head manufacturers. Such flexibility and lack of dependence on the shape of the entry port of the dispensing head allows the line-tubing manufacturers greater freedom for the design and fitting arrangement of beverage supply lines.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a flexible plastic liquid supply line, wherein one or both ends are formed to allow direct pressuretight fitting into a receiving port.